A Shy Sort of Romance
by ColorKitsune
Summary: Satou has begun to notice Popura in a new way...but what could this mean? She's just a coworker after all... (SatouxPopura)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!~ I'm RainbowKasai! (or just Rainbow) I haven't written fanfiction in a while, so I hope this isn't too bad. I hope you like!

Satou stood by his car watching the group of high school girls say their goodbyes. Seeing them in their regular uniforms was still foreign, though he worked with them every day. Yamada in her suspicious old gym uniform with the original name crossed out, Inami in a blazer and plaid skirt and finally Popura with a classic navy blue sailor uniform and skirt that came down to her knees. They all talked excitedly about the stories they had just heard and how scared they were. Eventually, Inami left with Takanashi while Yamada secretly stalked behind them. He suspected that she was too afraid to spend the night in the loft alone.

Popura turned on her heel and rushed down to the car. Just as she went to open the door, he poked the small of her back lightly.

"Boo," Satou said in his usual deadpan voice. The girl screamed and jumped. Her hair spun around as she did to face him. As he took a drag of his cigarette, hidden by long fingers, Satou allowed himself a smile at the expense of the young girl. She glared up at him.

"Satou-san is so mean!" her small voice squeaked. He stared at her large, brown eyes as she attempted to glare at him to the best of her ability.

"Just get in the car." He commanded and walked around to the driver's side. Popura situated herself in the seat as he placed the key in the ignition. Satou took notice of how small she was in proportion to it. Her tiny body must be no taller than 5'0'', he thought to himself. She kept her head turned away from him, pouting, as she looked out the window. He scoffed silently and taped the ash hanging from his cigarette out the window. The ride was silent, yet it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Taneshima always seemed to be chattering away or bouncing around with energy. The girl sitting beside him though was silent, her pupils reflecting the light of the city. When they reached her house, the girl stepped out of the car. After closing the door, she poked her head through the window.

"Thank you for driving me, Satou-san," she smiled. He glanced at her once before turning back and giving a small grunt in response. Satou kept his eyes trained on the road, refusing to allow himself to acknowledge the girl further.

"Satooooooou-san!" Popura's voice whined from across the restaurant. The chef ignored her and continued to season his dish. "Satou-san! Saaaaatou-san! Satou-san! Satou-san!" she continued to repeat his name until the noise rendered him unable to even think. He sighed and walked out to where the high school student stood in her maid/waitress uniform. She said nothing and merely pointed to the heavy crate of plates in front of her. Before she could open her mouth to explain, he spoke.

"I know," he sighed and bent to pick up the crate. With ease, he set it onto the counter. "Is that all?" Satou asked and looked down at her. Popura grinned up at him again.

"Yup! Thanks, Satou-san!"

"Yeah," he turned and walked back to his place at the kitchen. Working behind the scenes suited him much more. People and chattering were a nuisance. Here, bathed in the sounds and smells of familiar food, he found time to think. Nothing incredibly deep or philosophical ever crossed his mind, just mundane thoughts. He liked to observe the relations of the restaurant, though they never really concerned him. Yamada continued to come into the kitchen to eat her own snacks frequently. Occasionally, one of Takanashi's screams could be heard as Inami punched him. Yachiyo could be seen standing next to Kyouko's side, as always, handing her a parfait. Satou tried to keep his eyes away from that scene. He had convinced himself long ago that his feelings for her had ended. Even now he still feels a small tightening in his chest when the two are so close. The way Yachiyo hung on her every word and trotted around like a pathetic servant… She deserved better.

The repeating ding of the bell awoke him from his train of thought. He looked down to see Taneshima tapping the top of the silver bell over and over again as she looked up at him to grab his attention.

"Yes?" he said.

"I still need the dish for table 14." Satou nodded and turned back to grab the salad he had forgotten about. He felt her eyes staring at him intently. When he turned around, the small girl was bouncing impatiently. The moment the plate mn was in her hands, she grinned up at him. "Thanks, Satou-san!" And with that, she run off, long hair trailing behind. He took a moment to watch her before going back to his work.

Taneshima Popura was one of those people that got along with everybody. She always knew how to comfort a friend. Despite her small body, the girl was always filled with energy. She worked hard too, always diligent in waitressing tables. With a smile tattooed to her face, it was hard for her to not become a favorite of many.

"Hello, sempai." Takanashi greeted the small girl as he tied his apron.

"Hello, Katanashi-kun.~" she replied. Having been used to it, he didn't react to the obvious mispronunciation of his last name. Besides, who could scold someone with a face like hers? He simply returned the smile and went straight to work. Popura hurried to the front of the store, where she would wait patiently for a customer to come. It was amazing how such a bubbly, bouncing girl could stay still for such a long period of time. All her contained excited though was released in one exuberant greeting for a lucky customer.

"Ah, I wish I could be a customer so sempai would greet me…" Takanashi wondered aloud to himself.

"Do you like Taneshima?" Soma said, having overheard (as always.) Yamada appeared from behind him as well and nodded along. The other part-timer laughed.

"I don't like her like that. I'm just in love with how adorable she is.~"

"Pedophile…" the small, dark haired girl hissed.

"W-What!? Am not!" Soma rolled his eyes when Yamada hid herself behind him.

"You can't blame her, you know. It is creepy how you love cute things."

"Takanashi always pays attention to Inami and Popura, but not to Yamada…" she pouted. The chef patted her head to comfort her. Takanashi sighed.

"It's just that none can compare to the tiny cuteness that is sempai," he explained. Suddenly, the group of three jumped when the sound of a plate being broken hit the floor.

"W-What?!" Popura's voice quivered.

"Yes! Yamada didn't break the plate this time!" she cheered for herself.

"I'm not cute and tiny! I' m almost out of high school! I'm your sempai!" the tiny girl protested continually. She stopped however, when a hand suddenly placed itself on the top of her head. Popura looked up to see Satou standing behind her.

"Oi, what are you doing? I'm the only one allowed to tease Taneshima," he said.

"N-No one's allowed to tease me!"

"It's all right, Satou-san. We weren't teasing her." Takanashi explained. The tall man nodded and looked down at the broken plate.

"Look what you did now…" he sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. Popura glared.

"It's not my fault! He was calling me 'tiny' and 'cute'!" she exclaimed.

"But you are tiny and cute." Satou said and patted her head "Come on, let's go put it on the damage list." Taneshima continued to glare at him to the best of her ability before trotting along after the chef. The pair stopped when they reached the break room. Satou leaned against the doorframe and continued to smoke. The damage list filled with Yamada's signature was about as high as his head. Popura stared up at it determinedly.

"Go ahead," he teased "Write your name."

"I-I know!" she retorted quickly. Taneshima clenched her jaw. She barely came up to Satou's chest, much less his head. The list was only half filled though, and about five inches higher than where her outstretched arm could reach. Still, she tried standing on her toes. Her eyes clamped shut in concentration. Popura reached her hand as far as it was willing to go. The girl's entire body quivered as she struggled to reach even the bottom of the list.

"Want some help?" he offered.

"No!" Popura answered quickly "I have to do this myself!" She turned back to face the list for a few moments. Her face suddenly lit up and she ran off. It wasn't even a minute before she returned with an empty crate. The girl, proud of her ingenious idea, set it down in front of the list and took a step onto it. If it had been anyone else, the box would have broken quickly, but her small form did come in handy sometimes. With great pride, she signed her name quickly and turned to face Satou.

"That's cheating," was all he said and the smile melted off her face.

"No it's not! You're just jealous you didn't think of it!"

"You're not gonna grow if you cheat like that." Popura glared.

"Hmpf!" was all she said before pivoting and marching out the door. Satou watched her. He wondered briefly to himself why he always picked on her. His feelings for Yachiyo had long dissipated. Though he still wished to be close to her in some way, it was the wanting of friendship, not love. He took a drag of his cigarette and sighed before going back to work.

"Aoi-chan! I called my parents and they said it's okay!" Inami said.

"My parents are fine with it too.~" Popura added. Yamada's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. Both girls's parents had agreed to let them stay in the café overnight with her. She was so excited for her first sleepover. The girl was practically bouncing.

"Aaah! Yamada is nervous…but happy too!" she breathed.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked as she ate a spoonful of parfait.

"Inami-chan and Taneshima-chan are sleeping over at the café!" Aoi announced. The manager of the café simply nodded.

"Don't break anything," was all she said before leaving. Popura turned and grinned at the other two. Though her face was a bright red, Inami was smiling softly as well.

"Yamada will meet you two in the break room when everyone leaves!" and with that, she scurried back to work.

"Yo." Satou appeared and tapped Popura's head "You need to do the dishes."

"Whaaa?! But I did them last week!" she whined "And I don't have anyone to do them with me!"

"Have fun," he said as he turned around. Taneshima sighed and pouted. Satou could be so mean sometimes…

"Everyone gather for the Wagnaria sleepover extravaganza!" Yamada announced. Inami had gone home and changed into her casual clothes, bringing a pair of pajamas. Popura, however, lived much too far away to go back home for a change of clothes. "Okay! What do you do at sleepovers?" her dark eyes blinked, expectant for an answer.

"W-What!? I thought you knew!" Inami squeaked.

"Haven't you gone to a sleepover before, Inami-chan?" Popura asked.

"No…I've always been afraid of punching the girl's fathers…" she admitted.

"Yamada thinks we should change into our pajamas! Yamada has an extra pair for Taneshima!" The girl then proceeded to pull down the ladder leading to the loft. She returned with an extra school gym uniform with the original name crossed off and 'Yamada' written. "Taneshima can wear this! Then we'll match!" she grinned proudly.

"Ah…will I fit?" Popura wondered quietly to herself. Her and Inami went to the back room to get changed. The red head emerged easily, wearing a light green camisole and capris.

"Yamada wants to take pictures of her first sleepover!" she said and ran to grab a camera. Inami posed shyly for the picture, but allowed it to be taken anyway. "Taneshima?" Aoi called for the other girl. No one exited the bathroom.

"I-I'm not coming out!" came a small voice.

"Why?"

"T-This is way too small!"

"Yamada promises not to take a picture of Taneshima!" Half of a head peeked out from the door.

"Promise?" she asked softly. When Aoi nodded her head in response, the door swung open. Standing there was a red faced Popura wearing a gym uniform that barely fit over her large…assets and pair of bloomers that rode up and pinched her skin. The girl holding the camera snapped a picture quickly. "You said you wouldn't take a picture!" she squealed.

"Yamada lied."

"We will now commence with the telling of secrets!" Yamada announced. The group of girls sat around in a circle inside the small loft that Kyoko had confined them to. "Yamada would like to know who each of you like."

"W-What!?" Inami turned bright red. Popura tilted her head.

"But I don't have a crush on anyone," she said.

"Then we will figure out who likes who in the restaurant!" The two girls nodded in agreement. "We know that Yachiyo likes Kyoko."

"But it could be as just friends…" Inami added. Yamada nodded and continued.

"Takanashi has a strange obsession with Taneshima, but it's not love. And Inami likes Takanashi." Inami blushed furiously and punched the floor.

"I-Inami-chan! You can't go around punching things when you get embarrassed!"

"C-C-Can we please not talk about Takanashi or I?!"

"Wait…then who likes me?" Popura tilted her head.

"Yamada's mother told her once that when a man teases you, that means he likes you!"

"Then Satou-san…" Inami said softly. Popura's eyes widened and a small blush crept to her face. She soon laughed it off though with a wave of her hand.

"N-No…Satou-san would never like me like that! We've been coworkers for way too long!" Yamada and Inami stared for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so…"


	2. Chapter 2: Photos

Satou took a sip of his coffee before throwing it into the dumpster behind Wagnaria. He yawned and unlocked the door. No doubt, the girls had made a mess of the break room. The only part of the restaurant he cared about was the kitchen, though. When he walked in, everything was silent. There seemed to be not a glass out of place. He continued to move through, past the dining hall, the preparation room, the kitchen, to the very back recesses of the establishment. Strewn across the table was a collection of photos. He raised his eyebrows and took a step. Upon closer inspection, he saw Taneshima's familiar brown hair. He also noticed the gym uniform that barely fit over her large bust and the pants that dug into her pale skin. For one of the few times in his life, Satou felt his cheeks flare. Quickly, he turned all the photos over and tried to erase the image from his memory.

"Satou-san!" The man looked up to see Yamada's head poking through the opening to the loft. "Everyone! Satou-san has arrived!" He nodded.

"Yeah…I'm here." Eventually, Inami and Popura's sleepy faces poked through too.

"Ah, good morning, Satou-san…" yawned the brunette. He stepped aside as each of them came down the ladder, their hair mused, dried drool on Yamada's cheek and Inami's silk pajamas wrinkled. It wasn't until Popura stepped down did he truly wake up that morning. The photos were enough, but seeing the real thing was much more of a shock. In her tired state, she hadn't bothered to pull down the shirt that had ridden up to expose her slight waist or the bloomers that had ridden up in unfortunate places as well. He stared for a moment until he covered his eyes casually.

"….Taneshima." was all he said. The girl looked up at him, and her tired face snapped alert. Her cheeks turned a deep red and her body began to quake.

"E-Eyaaaaaah!" she screamed and bolted up the ladder.

"Would Satou-san like to see Yamada's pictures?" she asked, completely ignoring the distressed friend.

"No thanks, I already saw them…" he replied. Soon enough, a flushed Popura emerged. She straightened her skirt and kept her eyes averted to the ground. He watched as she straightened the bow that sat on the small of her back. The girl turned to face him.

"P-Please forget what you saw today, Satou-san!" she pleaded, bowing.

"Sure," was all he said before entering the kitchen. Soma entered soon enough wearing his usual smile.

"Good morning," he greeted. The other chef nodded.

"Start prepping the dishes." Satou enjoyed working with Soma. He kept quiet and wasn't as boisterous as the younger workers. The only part about him that he did mind was his way of speaking what was always on your mind.

"See anything interesting this morning?" he asked. Satou blinked and wondered briefly how he could have possibly known…It didn't matter.

"No," he responded curtly.

"Really?" Soma smiled as he held a few polaroid photos in his hand. He made the mistake of looking up at them. Satou felt his face grew warm before he grabbed the photos.

It was just then that Popura entered the room, having returned to her normal, cheerful self. She stopped cold in her track though, when she saw Satou holding the embarrassing photos.

"S-Satou-san….?" she whimpered, cheeks turning red.

"Wait. Taneshima, don't jump to conclusions," the man tried to defend himself. The girl walked slowly up to him, head held low and hands clutched closely to her chest.

"P-Please don't keep photos of people without their permission!" she squeaked before grabbing the pictures from his grasp and running off. Satou watched her go and sighed. He turned to Soma with a glare that could kill. The other man laughed nervously.

"What a way to start the day, huh?" he began to back away slowly "I think I'll start prepping the dishes now." Satou Jun sighed heavily again as he began to ready the kitchen. He hated when relationships became too deep or complex. No doubt, this would affect his relationship with the little brunette. All his life, he had always made sure to keep a certain distance from others. It wasn't that he had been hurt before, he just didn't want to bother with relationships. Satou had never felt the deep urge to be with someone. He allowed people to come into and leave his life as they pleased. It never bothered him either way.

"Here's the order for table seven," Yachiyo said as she placed the ticket onto the counter. Satou nodded, but didn't look up. Only now, was his relationship with the waitress beginning to repair after his embarrassing confession earlier in the year. As he stood and chopped vegetables, Satou enjoyed watching the waiters go by. Their footsteps added a rhythm to his work. He watched as Inami asked for help concerning a table with a father and son and Takanashi as he scolded Yamada for taking such photos of Taneshima. As Popura would walk by, he noticed the way she would pause in front of the counter and her large brown eyes would flit towards him for the slightest second before she would scurry off again. Satou blinked. He wasn't sure of how to understand this action. He shook his head and turned back to his work, focusing intently on the vegetables.

"S-Satou-san…" the young brunette suddenly appeared beside him.

"I took the photos from Soma," he answered, already knowing the question. Popura sighed and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Satou made the mistake of glancing at her. He noticed the soft pink to her lips, the way her long lashes fluttered when she was excited. Popura noticed his prolonged gaze and tilted her head to the side.

"…No problem," he said quietly and turned to his dish. "You should get back to serving now…" The girl grinned and nodded before scurrying off once more. Satou sighed and ran a hand over his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy Night (Part 1)

Popura sighed as she washed the last of the day's dishes. Incessant rain pelted down on the windows. She knew she should have brought an umbrella today. Popura had an unusually long commute to school and work. Normally, she checked the weather every morning before heading off but today was the one day she forgot to. Now she just wanted to stay inside the cozy and familiar establishment and never have to face the outside rain.

"Going home soon, senpai?" Takanashi asked politely. Popura smiled up at him.

"Yeah…you take Inami-chan and go on ahead of me."

"Alright then," he gave one last, uncertain smile before putting on his coat. She made sure to wave and waited to sigh until he was out of sight. Popura put away the last of her dishes and changed back into her school uniform. The restaurant was slowly clearing of workers and customers as people hurried home. Yachiyo stood in the back doorway chatting with Kyoko. She turned and caught sight of the girl.

"Are you going home now, Taneshima-san?" Popura nodded. The woman opened a green umbrella. "Please try not to catch a cold!" she gave one last wave before rushing out into the rain with Kyoko hurrying to stay under the umbrella. Taneshima searched the parking lot for Satou's car. He was well aware of her daily route and almost every day offered to drive her. This past week was different. It now seemed as though the man tried to avoid her at every possible chance. He no longer ruffled her hair or played small pranks. She pouted. No matter how much they disagreed, Popura liked to consider her and the man friends.

"Maybe if I run quick enough with my bag over my head…" she wondered aloud. The girl mustered up all the courage she could, placed her school bag over her head and ran out into the pouring rain. Her plan did little to keep her dry as her uniform became increasingly drenched. Popura ran as hard as she could, not paying mind to the large puddles she would step in and ruin her knee socks. Mud and dirt soon began to coat her legs. She was starting to lose breath. Goosebumps spread across her skin as the rain soaked through her clothes. The wet fabric hung on her and she soon began to shiver. "Achoo!" she sneezed. _Great, now I'm beginning to catch a cold… _Popura thought. There was still a long ways home as well. The girl's pace slowed down to a walk as she lowered the bag from her head. She stared at the ground and allowed herself to be pelted with ice cold rain.

"Get in," a voice from behind her said. Popura turned on her heel to see Satou's familiar dark SUV parked behind her. He took a final drag of his cigarette before throwing it out the window. The girl blinked and a few droplets of rain fell from her lashes. "Well?" he said one more time. Without even realizing it, a wide grin spread across her face. She quickly hurried into the car. The familiar scent of smoke and a kitchen had never been so comforting before. Satou turned his head and looked at her. His eyes widened for a moment before he began to drive again.

"You're soaking wet…" he sighed. Popura saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten. "Here," he tossed her a towel"I'll take you to my house so you can dry your clothes and take a bath." She nodded and clutched the towel tightly. _How did he know I would be walking home in the rain…? _she wondered. The ride was as silent as usual, but Popura still couldn't help but feel tense around him for some reason…

"We're here," Satou announced as he exited the car. He lived in a small apartment complex with few neighbors. Taneshima followed close behind as they climbed up the numerous stair cases. She couldn't deny her apparent nervousness. This was her first time alone in a room with a man. Though Satou was just a coworker, she still felt her heart pounding in her ribcage. "Sorry if it's messy," he breathed as he inserted the key. When the door opened, Popura's breath caught in her throat. The walls were painted soft chartreuse with various posters of foreign movies and bands whose names she could not pronounce. Magazines were stacked and scattered on the sleek black couches. A bass guitar leaned against the wall in a corner next to an impressive audio system. She looked to the right to see a small, homely kitchen that seemed barely used. On her left was a long hallway with three doors. Popura quickly realized her staring and entered the house.

"I'll take your clothes," his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"W-What?!" her face turned a bright red.

"I mean I'll take your wet clothes and put them in the dryer. You should probably take a bath too. Do you have anything to change into?" he looked down at her and she couldn't help but feel small and immature next to him.

"Oh…um, yeah. Here," the girl pulled out a pair of small spandex shorts "I wore them for field hockey practice." Satou opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

"I guess you can just wear an old shirt of mine…but only while your clothes are drying," his voice sounded stern. Popura nodded quickly. The man began taking long strides down the hallway and stopped at the second door. "There should be towels in there," was all he said before turning and leaving. She stared at his back as he walked away.

"Right, bath," Taneshima reminded herself and hurried in.

Hello! I sort of picture Satou as this mature guy who's into Indie music and has a lot of cool artsy friends (though he's not that good at it) and knows how to design and is mature (idk, did anyone else think this? lawl) I hope you enjoyed this short little half chapter because part two will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Rainy Night (Part 2 GIFT)

AN: Ello! Sorry this is so late! I suffered from a horse riding accident and have been studying for exams too so things have been pretty hectic! It feels good to be writing again ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Satou sighed and ran a hand over his face. What was he doing? There was a high school coworker taking a bath in his apartment alone without her parents knowing. It didn't matter the current circumstances, Popura was still a young girl. He felt his shoulders tense and head pound.

"Laundry…" whispering the words to himself reminded Satou of the task at hand. She was just staying until her clothes dried. That was all. Even then, as he scooped the pile of clothing by the bathroom door and a pink strap fell out, he still felt his cheeks flare. He leaned against the doorway to the laundry room. No matter how much he attempted to greaten the distance between himself and Popura, she still crept into his thoughts. It seemed as though the moment he allowed his mind to wander, her face was smiling up at him. What was this? Did he finally crave a human relationship after so long? Satou couldn't remember the last time he ever felt to urge to be around someone in particular. Spending long nights alone, listening to music and reading seemed to suit him more.

He walked back to the small kitchen and turned the stove on. The dull hum of the bath continued in the background. Kitchens always calmed him. Methodic rhythms of chopping and stirring did much more to sooth his nerves than any deep breathing. As be begun to shave chocolate over the pot of hot water, Satou began to feel his mind relax. The sound of running bath water stopped. There were a few moments of silent until the door opened. He turned around to see a pale arm reach out and quickly snatch the spare clothing he had set out earlier. Satou poured hot chocolate from the pot into a cup as light footsteps made their way towards him.

"Here," he said, holding out the mug while paying no mind to the figure behind him. Popura took the hot drink and smiled.

"It's delicious! Do you like cooking, Satou-san?" her doe eyes stared up at him.

"Not particularly. I just read the instruction books." The girl nodded and sipped. "Your clothes should finish drying soon. I'll take you home once they're done," he stated as he poured the remaining hot chocolate down the drain and began to clean the pot. From the corner of his eye, he saw her lips forming a pout.

"Yeah…I guess I should go home…" A sharp, stinging sensation stabbed at his chest. "Do you need any help with the dishes?" He shook his head.

"Just make yourself at home," Satou put the now empty pot away. "Sorry if there isn't really much to do here. I'm a pretty boring guy."

"I don't think so!" Popura chimed. He looked over to her in surprise to see her cheeks grow red. The girl quickly took a sip of hot chocolate to hide her embarrassment. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for something to relieve the awkward tension. She spotted the bass guitar gathering dust in the corner and smiled.

"Do you play?"

"Only a little that my friend taught me. I'm just holding onto it for him."

"Oh…" her voice was laced with slight melancholy that he noticed immediately. Popura began moving throughout the room. She treaded slowly, observing every detail. It put him on edge. He wasn't used to someone paying so much attention to his interests.

"All of these band names are in English…" her thoughts escaped through her lips. The girl turned to look at him. "What kind of music do you listen to, Satou-san?"

"Nothing you would be interested in," he covered quickly. "I'll go check and see if your clothes are dry…" Popura nodded. Satou clenched his jaw. He was doing it again. Running away. Why did it always come to him trying to flee these situations? Just as he reached the dryer, a large crash of thunder was heard and the lights went out.

"Aaah!" a high pitched scream came from the other room. A glass shattered to the floor. Satou spun on his heel and raced down the lightless hallway.

"Popura?" he called out into the darkness.

"S-Satou-san!?" her voice contained a helpless fear that caused his chest to tighten.

"I'm getting a flashlight!" Satou felt along the wall to the kitchen where he opened the familiar drawer and found the emergency flashlight inside. He turned it on and hurried into the main room. The small circle of light darted blindly around the room until landing on a small, cowering form. Popura knelt on the floor, hands clutched tightly to her chest and the broken mug beside her. Satou ran to her side quickly.

"Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?" She shook her head.

"N-No…The thunder scared me a-and I dropped the mug…sorry, Satou-san," she whimpered weakly.

"It's alright as long as you're fine," he reassured. "Here, hold onto the flashlight while I get something to clean up this mess. Be careful not to touch the broken pieces. Popura sniffled in response. Satou blindly stumbled around and found the dustpan and broom. He swept up the accident thoroughly, making sure not to miss any potential dangers.

"The wind probably knocked down a power line or something. I'll light a few candles." Satou looked down at her. She clutched the sleeves of his tattered shirt she wore and winced with the occasional thunder. Her eyes were clamped shut. It amazed him how defenseless she could be. He felt his muscles tense before turning quickly to retrieve the candles. Carefully, the man placed each small candle in different places in the room until most everything was illuminated by a warm, flickering light.

"Do you have a cell phone to call your parents or anything?" Satou asked the quivering girl. Popura shook her head, clutching her knees close to her chest. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face. Through fingers, he looked down at the girl. She was so small and childish… Satou sat down, crossing his long legs awkwardly in front of her. A pair of large brown eyes peeked up from behind her knees up at him. He began to stiffen under her gaze. Unsure of what to do, Satou awkwardly reached out and patted her head like how he had seen Takanashi do so many times. The girl smiled and closed her eyes.

"You can, uh….stay here, I guess…" he muttered quickly.

"Thanks, Satou-san," she tilted her head and looked straight towards him "You're really not all that scary, you know.~" Satou let out a cross between a scoff and a chuckle, the first she had ever heard from him. Popura stared up in awe and was just about to comment on it before he spoke quickly.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows for the couch…" The man said before standing up again. She wondered briefly why it was that Satou never looked at her directly and kept their conversations so short. He returned soon and placed a few pillows and a thick comforter on the couch. "The heating will wear off soon so use that comforter. I'll drop you off in the morning."

"G-Goodnight!" she called after him quickly as he left the room. Satou paused for a moment before muttered a good night and leaving.

Satou Jun awoke to the sound of a frying pan being use. He sat up in bed and stretched. The power seemed to be back on. The streets outside were lines with branches and large pools of water. It seemed that the storm last night had been a long one. With a yawn, the man began to walk slowly down the hall, still waking up himself.

In his usually desolate kitchen stood a young girl, barely 5'2'' with long, chocolate curls wearing his shirt and making eggs and toast. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Good morning, Satou-san. I'll be done making breakfast soon!" her cheery voice filled the apartment. He rubbed at his eyes and stood behind her. The girl stiffened and felt her cheeks grow warm. It seemed that Satou didn't pay attention to his actions in the morning. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top that revealed much of his torso. Popura felt her hands begin to shake as the chef watched her cook.

"I like my eggs over medium…" he mumbled before moving to pour himself coffee. She let out a small sigh of relief. The toaster let out a small ding just as she finished the eggs. Popura carefully arranged the breakfast on the small coffee table in the living room and stood back with her hands on her hips, proud of herself. Satou seem surprised at the meal for a moment before muttering a quick thanks and beginning to eat.

"You didn't have to do this you know," he said quietly "I would have cooked breakfast for you."

"I know. But you let me stay over here and wear your shirt and break your mug," she giggled at herself "So I wanted to do something nice as thanks." The man was still silent as he ate in response, but Popura was used to it. She didn't mind when Satou never responded because then at least she knew her feelings got across.

"Your clothes are in the dryer. Once you're done getting dressed we can leave," he said as he stood, carrying his dishes to the kitchen. She nodded quickly and hurried down the hall. Popura soon emerged again, fully dressed in her slightly wrinkled school uniform. Satou stood by the door in a jacket, waiting for her.

The drive to her house was silent, as usual. But she looked out the window, smiling as always. This time she gave occasional commentary on the places they passed. Although Satou seemed as despondent as usual, he enjoyed her nonsensical chatter in the background. So much that after he had dropped her off and was driving home, he felt the need to turn the radio on to fill the silence she left.

AN: Okay so because I feel guilty, I decided to give a little gift! It's a folder filled with SatouPopura wondeeeers~ *sparkle sparkle*

/ ?3ig5pmpraawmt5g


	5. Chapter 5: The Game

**AN: **Fun fact about me, I used to play field hockey in middle school (but I sucked and hated it because I'm tall and it hurt my back lol)

Takanashi placed the last article of his school uniform into the locker. He adjusted the bow around his neck one last time before looking at himself in the mirror. The high schooler smiled to himself and started the shift. Before beginning to wait tables, Takanashi reminded himself that he had to speak with Kyoko about missing next weekend. It would be his eldest sister's birthday and not arranging anything would earn him a date with the thick law book.

"Kyoko-san—" he stopped suddenly in the doorway upon seeing Taneshima already speaking with the manager. Her large eyes seemed anxious as she spoke hurriedly.

"W-Well it's my field hockey's team last home game…so I was hoping to get Friday off," she asked. The woman nodded as she took another bite of a rice cracker.

"Sure, I'll just get Takanashi to cover for you," He gritted his teeth as the woman added yet another shift for him. The girl's face broke into a grin.

"Thank you so much, Kyoko-san!"

"No problem. Now get to work," she took yet another bite. Popura gave a dutiful nod before skipping off without even noticing him. Takanashi stepped forward into the room.

"I didn't know senpai was on the field hockey team…" he muttered. Truthfully, he wasn't even aware the school had a field hockey team.

"She sometimes asks for says off to compete in their games. It's her last one," Kyoko looked to her right "Yachiyooo. Parfait." From across the restaurant, a faint 'Yes, Kyoko-san!' could be heard.

"Should we go and cheer her on? It is her last game and I feel bad for not going to any others…" he frowned a bit as the guilt rose within him. Imagining tiny Popura having to compete without anyone cheering for her tugged at his heart strings.

"Cheer who on?" Yachiyo questioned as she handed Kyoko a freshly made strawberry parfait.

"Taneshima at one of her games," the manager responded before beginning to eat.

"Ah! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" she smiled, placing both hands on her cheeks "We could close down the shop early and surprise her there! Do we have permission, Kyoko-san?"

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"I'll go tell the others then," Takanashi smiled as the new plan emerged.

**XxXxX**

By the back door, secluded from the others, a young man stood feet away from a young girl. He looked around once more as confirmation that no one was watching them. Quickly and without a word, he pulled what seemed to be a bundle of fabric from his bag.

"Here…you left these at my apartment," he spoke quickly. Popura's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

"Ah! Thank you! I need these for practice. Sorry for leaving them behind."

"It's fine. We should head back to work now," he added quickly, feeling his anxiety rise with each second he stood next to her alone. Just as the two turned to return to work, they were confronted with a smiling Souma.

"What do we have here? A hurried return of clothing after a nighttime rendezvous?" he chuckled. Popura flushed a bright pink.

"N-No! It's not what you think!" she stammered quickly to defend herself. Satou quickly landed a swift chop to the other chef's head.

"Ow. I was joking," he put his hands up in mock defeat "There's no way you two could date, right?" the man winked and was punished once more by his co-worker.

"No really! Satou-san just offered to drive me to his house because I was really wet from the rain b-but then the power went out! It was really scary and dangerous so he let me spend the night and I forgot my shorts for practice!" Satou sighed at her nervous and unneeded explanation. It only fueled to the list of blackmail Souma held against him.

"Aaah I see then," the man smiled with a glint in his eyes that Satou knew all too well.

"What are you three doing?" The trio turned to see Takanashi standing behind them with a garbage bag in hand.

"Nothing,~" Souma replied. The waitress nodded along. Takanashi nodded slowly, dubious of the situation.

"You should get back to work, senpai. There are customers waiting." Popura nodded diligently before scurrying off. He then looked to the two chefs.

"Are you two free on Friday at around 3?" Both men nodded. "It's senpai's last field hockey game and Yachiyo and I were thinking that all the staff could go and cheer her on." Souma smiled and winked to Satou, who clenched his teeth.

"We'll be there," the blue haired man answered for both of them.

**xXxXx**

"Popura-san, could you take care of table 5 for me?" Inami asked the other waitress.

"Sure thing!~" Mahiru waited for the brunette to leave before turning back to face Yachiyo. Yamada stood beside her as well, equally confused.

"What did you say about Popura again?" she whispered, still watching her friend from across the restaurant.

"Kyoko-san said that we could all leave work early on Friday and go to Popura-chan's last field hockey game," Yachiyo explained. Yamada's face broke into a smile.

"You mean we get to miss work and leave the restaurant?" her eyes lit up expectantly. The woman nodded. Inami's face fell.

"But there will be men at the game…" she said solemnly, eyes downcast.

"It'll be a test for Inami!" Yamada quickly reassured the other waitress. The girl seemed unsure for a few moments, but imagining Popura's smiling face was enough for her to nod. Yachiyo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This will be good for you. I'm sure Takanashi will be very impressed." Inami's face turned a bright red as she began to stammer protests to no avail.

"What are you guys talking about?" Popura appeared behind them, carrying a table's orders. "Inami-chan! Are you okay? Your face is red…"

"I-I'm fine!" the girl stiffened "Let's get back to work!"

**xXxXx**

"Does everyone have a jacket? It's cold outside today," Yachiyo addressed the staff as she buttoned up her pea coat. The group nodded as they bundled up.

"I don't have a jacket!" Yamada chimed. She scanned the ensemble before smiling up at Soma. The chef took off the one he wore and sighed.

"You need to buy a jacket you know…" Aoi bundled herself up in the oversized sweatshirt with a grin, ignoring all advice given. Kyoko finished lacing up her boots and stood.

"Satou will be driving Soma, Yamada and Takanashi. I'll be taking Inami and Yachiyo."

"What?! I'm stuck in an all-boys car!" the little waitress complained loudly. Satou gave a swift but gentle chop to her head before the staff all each filed into their vehicles. Takanashi gave directions to the school over the phone as they drove.

"This is your school?" Yamada explained as she stared up in awe at the large, modern building. Once Yachiyo and Inami got out, they gasped as well.

"It's a large school for students from around the district that excel in their classes. I think the field hockey field should be over there…" he craned his head as he spoke. Each followed in a line, remarking on the campus as they strolled. The field they reached however, wasn't nearly as grand as the rest of the campus. Small patches were completely dug out, having been through a long practice. The grass had turned a melancholy brown. Added to this overhanging sense of depression were the bleachers, nearly empty except for a few students, huddled together with cellphones outs.

"What a cheap field," Yamada spoke what they all thought as she took a seat.

"Most of the school's funding goes to education rather than extracurriculars," Takanashi filed in after her. Kyoko sat down and immediately pulled out a bag of rice crackers concealed in her jacket.

"Look there's Popura-san!" Inami cried, pointing to the center of the field where a small circle of girls all huddled in their thin, navy blue uniforms. Standing with her back turned, jumping to keep herself warm, was Popura with her long hair swinging. Yamada stood and began to jump, waving her arms in an attempt to catch the other girl's attention. Takanashi soon yanked her back into her seat.

"Be quiet. It's starting." A referee entered the field and stood between two girls, captains of opposing teams. In two minutes, they shook hands and hurried back to their benches. The scoreboard ahead lit up with matching zeros and the game began. Popura rushed out onto the field with other girls, taking her position on the far left field. Satou leaned forward and tried to read her expression. From behind the eye guard she wore, her gaze was filled with determination and utter focus. She stood with her knees bent, muscles tense and ready, clutching her stick.

A sharp whistle was heard and the match started. The girls began calling incoherent commands towards one another in a frenzy as the small white ball soon became lost in a blur. Popura stayed to the outskirts, her eyes following the ball and her teammates. She shouted directions to her teammates that they followed. The small, typically unassuming girl suddenly became a driven athlete. Her mind was entirely inside the game, paying no mind to the familiar co-workers in the bleachers. The opposing team suddenly took control and lead it across the field until the ball crashed into the goal with a loud bang.

"Whooo! Go Taneshima!" Yamada shot up in her seat, cheering enthusiastically.

"The other team scored the point…" Soma explained as he pointed to the scoreboard.

"Oh," she sat back down slowly.

The game continued on with a volley between the two teams. Fighting for dominance in the scoreboard as they competed. Eventually it ended with a defeat of 10-13. The team rounded up with a tearful group hug before going their separate ways. Popura, red faced and glistening with sweat, pulled on a sweater.

"Popuraaa!" Yamada ran headfirst, arms outstretched into the girl, hugging her tightly "I'm so sorry you lost! You should have won! The other guys are all big losers!" she sobbed into the other girl's chest. Popura smiled and patted her head.

"It's okay. I had fun playing," she said softly before looking up and widening her eyes. "E-Everyone! Why are you all here?"

"We heard that it was your last game, so everyone came to cheer you on. I hope you don't mind," Yachiyo smiled as she handed over a water bottle that Taneshima accepted gratefully.

"It's not a problem at all!" she shook her head "I'm just sorry that you had to watch us get beaten." Satou took a last drag of the cigarette he smoked before throwing it to the ground.

"Come on. You're probably tied. I'll drive you home," he turned and began to walk away.

"Thank you for coming to support me!" Popura scampered after him quickly, but not before turning and giving a large wave to the workers of Wagnaria.


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

**AN: **Has anyone ever listened to the Working! character songs? I love Satou's Sugar and Spice! I like to think that the sugar he talks about adding into his life is Popura~ hehehe

Halloween approached near and Wagnaria was preparing. Cold blustering winds outside drew families in as they tracked in crumpled leaves. The restaurant seemed to be even more inviting with its cheerful decorations hanging. Tables now featured a small pumpkin to store sugars. Hanging from about the ceiling were small tissue-paper ghosts featuring an assortment of faces made by Yachiyo and Kyoko. The salt and pepper shakers now wore small capes. Even the "Welcome" sign was replaced with a "Trick or Treat!" one.

In the back of the restaurant, standing on a stool in casual clothes was Popura, struggling to pin long lines of orange and black tissue paper to the walls.

"Be careful Popura-chan!" Inami cried, shifting her weight from foot to foot in nervousness. The girl on the stool stuck out her tongue as she concentrated.

"Almost….there!" she cheered happily and hopped down from the stool. Taneshima stood back and admired her work with a prideful gaze. "I feel like I just placed in the short-person Olympics!" she placed both hands on her hips. "Hey! Do you think I grew from stretching my arms up so much?"

"Doubt it," Satou said as he walked by, holding a new menu. "Oi, Manager. This new menu item has pumpkin in it but you haven't ordered any yet." Kyoko looked up from her magazine, a spoon dangling from her lips.

"Doesn't Otoo-san do that stuff?"

"If you place new ingredients on the menu then it's your job to order them," he sighed.

"Wasn't my idea," the woman pointed the silver utensil to Yachiyo, who stood dutifully behind her. The waitress suddenly became distressed at the conversation.

"W-Was I supposed to order it? I'm sorry Satou! Please forgive me!" she gripped the serving tray in her hands tightly.

"It's fine," Jun sighed "I'll go out and get enough to get us through today." He entered the dining hall again and grabbed his coat. "Shorty," he called sternly.

"Yeah?" Popura looked up "I-I mean! Don't call me 'shorty'!" she quickly corrected herself.

"Did you know that pumpkin helps you grow?"

"Really!?" her eyes shone as she inched closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm picking up some right now. Want to join me?" Taneshima's face broke into a grin as she scrambled to collect her jacket and follow after him. The pair climbed into the familiar car.

"Can I play the radio?" she looked up at him expectantly, delicate hand poised near the dashboard radio. He could do no more than glance at her before nodding and looking back to the road. As expected, she turned the radio to a popular station and the newest all-girl idol song came on. From the corner of his eye, he could see her nodding her head and quietly humming along happily. He took a drag of his cigarette to hide the smirk on his lips.

They arrived at the super market shortly. Popura hurried inside without waiting for her slower counterpart. Satou entered to find the neighborhood store crowded with middle aged women clamoring for sale items. They all whispered and glared up at him in a very conspicuous manner. He couldn't say he wasn't bothered by it. But what seemed to alarm him more was that within this sea of mothers was an unidentifiable Popura. His eyes scanned the area for her familiar brown ponytail. When it didn't appear, he felt anxiety begin to build. No doubt the small girl was squished between two desperate shoppers. Satou began to push his way through the throngs of women urgently.

"Taneshima?...Taneshima!" he called her name hopelessly.

"Satou-san?" her voice rung like a bell behind him. Jun let out a small sigh of relief and turned to see her holding a pumpkin in her pale arms.

"Don't wander off like that," he said sternly. The girl nodded, eyes wide with confusion. "Let's go, and stay close by me." Satou rubbed his eyes, sometimes she seemed like more trouble than she was worth. The pair eventually escaped the hordes of supermarket shoppers and returned to Wagnaria.

"Satou, did you buy the pumpkin?" Soma greeted the returning staff in his chef uniform. He responded by holding up the bag of pumpkins in his hand. "Popura-chan, I think Kyoko has something in the office for the waiters and waitresses," the chef winked and she smiled before skipping off. "I think you might like the surprise Kyoko has for them.~" he elbowed Satou softly.

"Shut up and prepare the ingredients," he muttered.

It wasn't even 10 minutes before the four waitresses and lone waiter exited the dressing rooms with excited flourish.

"Satou-san! Satou-san! Satou-san look!" Popura and Yamada cheered as they stumbled out of the dressing rooms with the rest of the staff following close behind.

"For Halloween, Kyoko-san is letting us dress up in costumes!" Yachiyo explained before twirling in her witches outfit.

"Yamada is a black cat!" the girl hurried forward and began to nuzzle Soma "Meow.~" The chef attempted to pry her off of him with no avail. Takanashi eventually exited the dressing room as well in a dark cape.

"Kyoko-san, it's hard to talk in these. Can I take them out?" he said as he pulled a pair of white, plastic vampire teeth from his mouth with a discontented sigh. The manager shook her head.

"Otoo-san said that we need to make the restaurant look more 'kid-friendly'."

"Well of course it'll look kid-friendly with senpai dressed in that." the waiter gestured towards Popura. She pouted and adjusted the halo on her angel costume. The fabric was embellished with small hints of rhinestones that reflected well in the restaurant's lighting. At the hem of the above-the-knee length dress was a line of puffed cotton. Added to the uniform of the day was angel wings, white boots and body glitter.

"Inami-chan…do I really look like a little kid?" she asked her friend tearfully.

"N-No! You look a lot more grown-up that me…" Mahiru looked down at her fairy costume with a frown.

"I think you all look very cute.~" Yachiyo remarked as she drew whiskers and a nose onto Yamada's face.

"Yamada wants body glitter too!" Takanashi flicked the girl's forehead in response.

"Everyone get ready. Wagnaria opens in ten minutes," Kyoko said before disappearing into her office. Popura shuffled up to Satou.

"Do I look like a little kid, Satou-san?"

"Yes," he answered instantly. "Stop worrying about it though and get to work." The chef laid a reassuring hand on her head. She smiled up at him.

The work day began with demure, elderly couples that soon became workers on lunch break and finally families looking for a kid-friendly dinner. The children would stare up in wonder at the various costumes. Their grubby hands frequently attempted to grab at a piece of glittering fabric. After the dinner rush and the few remaining customers left, the staff changed out of their costumes and began to depart. Satou zipped up his jacket and stepped outside for a smoke when he noticed the small brunette standing in her angel's uniform under the flickers back light.

"Yes, Mama…I'm getting off of work now…I know…Do you think you'll be able to come home tomorrow?...Sorry…Bye bye," she hung up and looked down at the phone solemnly for a moment before tucking it away.

"Do your parents work or something?" Satou asked. He surprised himself. Normally he would never attempt to go into someone else's personal life but the question just flowed from his lips instinctively. Popura jumped and turned to face him, eyes wide.

"My mom works...Sometimes she isn't able to come home for a couple weeks…" she explained softly, clouds of her breath filling the chilly October air.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Once again he couldn't stop himself from asking. From wanting to take care of her. The girl gave a small nod. This time Satou opened the car door for her without realizing it. He would glance back at her occasionally as they drove, even turning up the heat to make sure she was warm enough. When they reached her house, Popura looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Can you please not tell anyone about me living alone?" she asked, hands gripping her skirt tightly.

"Yeah…I promise," he nodded.


End file.
